Sex and Candy
by Stefani
Summary: It's Halloween! And these WWF superstars have a great time. *Slash Warning: Matt/Jeff and Adam/Jay/Chris*


Sex and Candy  
  
By: Stefani  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Distribution: Please ask  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Characters: Matt, Jeff, Chris, Adam, and Jay  
  
Rated: R for implied sexual acts and random other things  
  
Parts 1/1  
  
"Come on Matt, please!" Jeff begged, puckering out his lower lip. Matt looked at him from the bed, where his head was being covered by his nude, massive arms. Jeff put his hands on his hips and walked over, grabbing Matt's leg and giving it a rough yank, but Matt didn't budge.  
  
"Adam and Jay AND Chris are." Jeff added, "And they love each other! If you don't do this. you're just saying you don't love me. you love me don't you?" Jeff batted his eyes until a tear formed and rolled down his cheek. Matt turned over on the hotel bed.  
  
"Jeff, it's retarded. I am NOT agreeing with this!" He added, his eyes catching Jeff's hurt ones. He went to further his point, when he knew he was going to give in.  
  
"Jeff. fine." He said finally, Jeff jumping up and down, and grabbing Matt's arm.  
  
"I knew you'd come around." He said happily, pulling Matt out of the hotel room. Their three friends were in a room down the hall, and Jeff went in, tugging Matt behind. Adam was on the bed while Jay strategically did his makeup.  
  
"This is ridiculous, I hate Halloween." Matt said under his breath.  
  
"Calm down Matt! The best part is all of the candy we'll get." Jay said gleefully. Chris walked out of the bathroom, naked, as he always was.  
  
"Hi Chris!" Jeff said happily, "What are you going to be?" Chris raised his eyebrow at Jeff.  
  
"I'm going to be the sexy dominate boyfriend who thinks his lovers are one two grapes short of a fruit salad." He said with extreme sarcasm.  
  
"Ohhh don't worry Chris, we're plenty fruity!" Jay added. Chris shook his head and lay down on the bed beside Adam, "And besides, you have to go out with us." Jay nodded, "You already promised." Chris sighed, exchanging glances with Matt.  
  
"Did you get our costumes?" Jeff asked Jay.  
  
"Yep, they're in the bag."  
  
"Jeff. what ARE they?" Matt asked him warily.  
  
"You'll see!" Jeff ran over to the huge bag, seeping through the material until he found the ones he had had picked out, "Yes!" He said happily. Matt glared at him curiously, wondering just how stupid looking he was going to look.  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked while Jeff snaked two large bags out and came over to Matt.  
  
"I'm Rainbow Bright!" Jeff squealed happily as he danced around with the costume.  
  
"If that doesn't reek of gay-ness I don't know what does."  
  
"You're a fairy."  
  
"I stand corrected."  
  
"Oh har har, Matt!" Jeff said with a large grin. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled up the white panty hose. Leave it to Jay to get this for them. Matt watched Jeff, not believing what he was seeing. Jay was the designated make-up man, and got Jeff's hair up into a girly pigtail with little freckles on his cheek. The large blue and rainbow dress fit Jeff almost perfect.  
  
"No way, Jeff!" Matt yelled after he opened his own bag to see the costume. He grumbled words of disapproval and slowly put it on, angered words coming out with each move he made. He turned around after getting dressed. Jeff turned his girly face around and looked at Matt.  
  
"Ohhhhh it's perfect!" he said. Matt was in a thin pink, sparkly dress with little fairy wings on his back, holding a small silver wand. Jeff took his hand yanking him on the bed. Jay pulled out the pastels while Matt groaned.  
  
"Don't move!" Jay yelled. He applied a thick coat of pastel pink to Matt's eyes, with matching lipstick. He combed his hair to top it off and put a sparkly clip to hold it back.  
  
"Ohhh you're so pretty Matt!" Jeff exclaimed, looking at Chris who was still naked.  
  
"Come one Chris!" Adam said, pulling up the cone-shaped bra to tip off his Madonna ensemble, "If Matt's willing to be a fairy, you've GOT to get SOMETHING on."  
  
"How about I borrow Matt's clothes and go as a hick?"  
  
"Not funny!" Matt said, waving his wand at Chris, before hiding it behind his back.  
  
"Come on Chrissy poo!" Jay said puckering his lower lip like Jeff had.  
  
"Don't fall for it!" Matt exclaimed, "Damned puppy dog face'll get you every time!" Adam turned and joined in. They both gave a soft whimper, before Chris threw his arms in the air.  
  
"FINE! Just stop with the face!" He screamed. Jay high-fived Adam.  
  
"Yay!" He said happily.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"You mean I have to be seen in public in this?" Chris asked, looking down at his yellow and green cheerleading attire.  
  
"I TOLD you we were going trick or treating!" Jay said handing him a plastic pumpkin candy holder. He groaned again, his hair was up in two ponytails on the side of his head, his eyes darting at Jay. The skirt barely covered his ass up and he had a stuffed bra on with a tank top.  
  
"You look ridiculous." Chris said to Jay.  
  
"Adam thinks I'm sexy." Jay said sticking his tongue out, "Said I was the hottest cross-dressing prostitute he had ever seen." Adam smirked and kissed Jay lightly, before Jay pushed him off and started screaming that if he touched him again they were marching home and starting all of the makeup over.  
  
Jeff hopped along with Matt's hand down the night street that was filled with little kids.  
  
"Come on Matty! Get into this!" he said as he tugged him to a door.  
  
"Trick or treat!" Jeff said pushing his bucket forward. The old man gave him a wary look and dropped a piece in, probably thought Jeff was mentally ill. They continued going door to door, until their buckets were filled.  
  
  
  
"Can we store candy in Adam's pointy bra?" Jeff asked as Adam held himself.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so!" He exclaimed hurtfully, "Get your own bra!"  
  
  
  
"He does." Matt said as Jeff smacked him.  
  
  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell anyone Matt!" He cried.  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!" Chris yelled as Jay pinched his butt again.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" Jay said innocently, "I can't help it! It's too tempting! It's just like, sticking out and it says 'Touch me Jay, pinch me Jay'" Chris grunted.  
  
  
  
"See what I put up with?" He said to Matt. Matt rolled his eyes and agreed.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should get back." Matt said, "It's getting late." Jeff pouted, but Matt leaned down and whispered dirty thoughts into his ear.  
  
  
  
"But I wanna trade candy with Jay!" Jeff said huffily.  
  
  
  
"After that."  
  
  
  
"Okay!" They walked back to the hotel, and once inside all dumped the remainders of their candy onto the floor in separate piles. Jeff, Jay and Adam made a circle and started swamping, Matt and Chris sat on the bed and started to take their hair out, when a sucker flew past them.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch!" Jay yelled, darting his eyes at both of them and going back to persuading Jeff that his Snickers was crap and he really wanted a tiny piece of bubble gum. The dealing went on, Matt found the remote and flipped the hotel TV onto some scary movie. Him and Chris watched it until the other three were done. Jeff got up and put all of his junk into his bucket, setting it aside. He crawled up into Matt's lap on the bed.  
  
  
  
"I don't like scary movies." He pouted, setting his head on Matt's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Deal with it." Matt said, focusing his eyes on the TV.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Adam let go!" Jay screeched as Adam grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him into the bathroom. Chris peered over the edge, before dismissing any concern.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you. going to intervene?" Matt asked him.  
  
  
  
"Nope." Chris said with a sly grin. Matt decided to leave the subject alone, skin slapping noises coming from the bathroom. Jeff reached his hand down, finding Matt's hard cock through the flimsy material.  
  
  
  
"Trick or treat?" He asked Matt softly. Matt's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"We've got to go!" Matt said to Chris in a huff, scooping Jeff up in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Don't forget the candy!!" Jeff scolded Matt. He sighed and grabbed the bucket, "Yes! Sex and candy! Bye Chris!" Jeff yelled as the door slammed and they ran down the hall. 


End file.
